1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus in which recording operation is conducted by shifting a belt-shaped ribbon, such as a typewriter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent developments in recording apparatus have realized economy in power consumption and miniaturization, and typewriters are now capable of various editing functions through the application of electronic technologies. However such developments are still not enough in certain areas. For example, for achieving control of advancement for various ribbons, it has been considered to prepare various cassettes corresponding to respective ribbons and incorporating different decelerating mechanisms. However such methods require different cassettes according to the ribbons, thus increasing the cost of the apparatus.
Also electric power is wasted since a constant voltage is supplied for drive regardless of the load.
Moreover, there have been required separate power supply circuits for a ribbon motor and a linear pulse motor, with a further separate selector circuit, so that the circuitry has inevitably been complex.
Furthermore, in the case of an abnormality for example in the descending motion of the ribbon, such as the absence of descent of the ribbon even after a predetermined time, the apparatus may develop a failure in trying to lower the ribbon.
Still further, noise generation is unavoidable in the carriage movement, particularly over a long period, since a constant voltage is always applied.